User talk:I Ross I
Hello and Welcome to I Ross I's talk page! My User Page ~ (Please leave a message after the beep. *Beep!*) = My Talk Page = Please use a level 2 headline when leaving me a message, that way I can see your message easier. Thanks, Admin Hi Ross! Joe told me to come check out this wiki -- it looks great so far. I just made you an admin, so now you have the ability to delete pages and block vandals. We'll make a spotlight for you so that people see what you're working on. Let me know if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 17:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Logo and stuff Hey Ross. I'm glad you like the logo. As you requested, I just uploaded the Steelers stencil logo here. I also uploaded a scaled down version of the round logo as the favicon, but it'll be several hours before it starts displaying. Favicons just take longer to show up. About the color scheme, I design custom skins too, so if you want me to, I can also do that for this wiki. Just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:24, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll put the icing on the cake tomorrow. =) It's 8 PM here so I'm about to log off for the day. See ya. JoePlay (talk) 02:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::New skin is up and running as you can see. I hope that's not too much gold for you haha. If you want me to make any changes, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::Awesome! I'm glad I could help. The favicon is now showing up for me. If you're still not seeing it, do a hard refresh (Ctrl-F5). That will clear your browser cache and hopefully you'll see it. If not, it should show up for you later today. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Pittsburgh Penguins HELLO?!?! It's HotDice from Pittsburgh Penguins and I have changed something that you need to be aware of and it is the Main Page of my wikia. The address is http://pittsburghpenguins.wikia.com/wikia/Main_Page and that is the proper way of things. Make a mental note of it. Also, I don't mind having extra help over here if you like to help be all means to start whenever you like. I am going to make certain things on it so take a peak before editing. I have applied for a logo and going to request a change in name soon. Thanks for anything! HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 18:51, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Main page Over at the Pro Wrestling Wiki, we (the Wikia Sports support team) recently redesigned the main page with a new layout that seems to be working quite well. I thought it might look good here too, so I make a mock-up page for you to check out. Of course, if you decide to use this design, you can tweak it to add more sections and whatnot. So take a look and let me know what you think. JoePlay (talk) 22:42, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad you like it! I just made the switch. One thing to note - because of the layout in the news section, a normal asterisk * didn't show up so I used a little square dot next to the news items. To use it when adding more news items, just click on its symbol when editing the main page. You'll find it near the bottom of the page when editing (in the Symbols row), below the 'Save page' button and all that stuff. It's the little square dot next to the up and down arrows. :Good luck with the wiki! If you ever need any help, just drop me a message. =) JoePlay (talk) 23:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Player images and infoboxes I wanted to mention something that I think would be a nice addition to player articles - images and infoboxes. To see an example of what I mean, check out the Sam Cassell article at the Celtics Wiki. It's just a picture on top of a box containing information about the player. If you agree that this will improve the Steelers Wiki, just let me know and I'll start uploading good player pictures that I can find. As for the information in the infobox, I'm guessing it should at least have the stats shown at the official site, which would be position, height/weight, birthdate, NFL experience, and college. What do you think? JoePlay (talk) 18:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I created the infobox template and tried it out on the Troy Polamalu page. I tried to keep things somewhat small. There's quite a bit of blank space, but that will fill in as information is added, of course. Tell me what you think and if you want me to make any changes to that page and/or the template. JoePlay (talk) 21:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, I'm glad you like the player infobox. Thanks for the heads up at the Penguins Wiki. I uploaded a logo and left a message on HotDice's talk page. JoePlay (talk) 17:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Helping out Hi Ross, Joe told me you are adding player infobox template to articles. I am going to help you out with those. Just tell me if there is any specific thing you would like me to help you.-- BlueDevil Talk 01:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I will add images to articles and expand some of them today. BTW, thanks for mentioning the missing a :-)-- BlueDevil Talk 15:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hey again. You're doing great work; keep it up! Two things I wanted to mention... ::(1) After reading the messages between you and BlueDevil, I realized that I forgot to upload the players images that I grabbed from the web, so I just them now. If any of them are too tall, let me know and I'll crop them. ::(2) I also wanted to encourage you to invite other Steelers fans you may know (or have contact with) from places outside Wikia, such as blogs, forums, etc. The more the merrier! =) JoePlay (talk) 17:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Falcons @ Pittsburgh Steelers Wiki Hey! Thanks for creating the article about us! I actually copied some of the ideas from your main page (like the pics in the right column), so thanks for that as well. =) It seems your wiki is coming along; nice to see. I have one question, though: Why are you trying to create a wiki that incorporates both the Steelers AND the NFL? There already is an NFL Wiki - I can get you the link if you'd like. So while I think the idea of creating pages for each other is great (I'll create one for you guys soon), I think you should have some information on the Falcons page showing the relevance of the Falcons to the Steelers, like the Steeler's franchise record against the Falcons (which is 11-3 - ouch for us!). Anyway, thanks again for this. Perhaps a partnership between our wikis is possible? -- [[User:Obi maul12|'Joe Butler' ]] [[User talk: Obi maul12|'(Talk to me)']] 05:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Also, you can contact me on my talkpage of this account, as this is the one I use most often. Thanks again. -- Joe Butler talk 05:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think all NFL wikis should have partnerships. -- Joe Butler talk 05:55, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Cowboys wiki Good catch. Obviously there shouldn't be two. One of them should redirect to the other. (probably have dallas-cowboys.wikia redirect to dallascowboys.wikia since it makes more sense to leave out the hyphen) We'll get this taken care of Monday (tomorrow). Thanks for the heads up! JoePlay (talk) 20:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Super Bowl spotlight Absolutely.. I'll make at least one (maybe 2 or 3) new spotlight image(s) tomorrow and request that it (they) be added into the rotation. I also just a few pictures - one of Holmes's catch and two of post-game celebrations. JoePlay (talk) 04:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Just a heads up - I just made two new spotlight images. They should start showing up sometime today. If there's anything else you can think of that I can help out with, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 20:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I showed them to my boss on Monday (in Skype), but it turns out he was busy at the time and completely missed me pointing them out. I reminded him yesterday, which is why they were added a couple days late. Better late than never though. =) JoePlay (talk) 16:31, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request. Hello there I recently saw that you adopted this wiki, With every B'Crat, Come's a Rollback. I believe I'm a good candidate because I've recently just undone several vandals by an I.P., Also Im an Admin and Crat at College Sports Wiki and a Rollback at Runescape Wiki. I know how to make a signature and know Wiki code. I could give many articles images, too. -- Colo Time HIT HARD 21:44, 10 February 2009 (UTC) (Now I'll work on sig) ---- : Thank you very much. There's alot of community stuff that could be done. Would you like a UOTM section? Or maybe an RFA page? Possibly an IRC chat? Also for images, would you prefer them Uploaded or would you like them links. If their link's it less clutter free and your desktop will be clean. But uploads are good for statistic's and sometimes a computer can't load a link. -- Colo Time HIT HARD 01:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ---- :: Great, Thanks for the info. As to improving the wiki, I had an Idea. For all current players or starters we could have a stat's box. -- Colo Time HIT HARD 21:24, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Couple o' things First, good job at heading off the vandalism. I guess sports wikis are likely to have some of those. :) Secondly, PatronusMongoose recently tried to put an announcement on the main page of the wiki asking to help with vandalism. I removed it, as it was really messing up the main page, but you should put a MediaWiki:Sitenotice to let people know that there was vandalism, if you wish. Don't forget to add to MediaWiki:Sitenotice id every time you change the site notice. For the IP notice, you want MediaWiki:Anonnotice. And last, I highly recommend you pick a trusted user to make admin, especially once you hit 100 articles. It is a community, and you can't only have one admin. But make your choice carefully, obviously. :) Good luck! 16:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl roman numeral sorting Hey Ross. Danny (Toughpigs) asked me to take care of your request to correctly sort the Super Bowl articles, which I did. Basically all you have to do is to add to the bottom of the article. Just replace # with the equivalent of the roman numeral, such as XXX → 30. Doing this will automatically sort the article correctly for any category it is added to. As always, if you have any questions, just ask. JoePlay (talk) 18:50, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Has anyone got a source of good high quality pictures (talk) RE: Inactivity Thanks for the heads up. I'll keep an eye on things while you're gone. Enjoy your vacation! JoePlay (talk) 22:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll too keep an eye on this wiki. Have fun!-- BlueDevil Talk 01:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Gold steel background Great idea about using a gold colored diamond plate steel background! I tested it on my personal monaco.css page and it looks very cool. I uploaded a preview for you. Check it out here. JoePlay (talk) 17:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Check out preview #2 and tell me if that's better. JoePlay (talk) 22:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::With the method I used to color the original steel image, I actually used the same gold color from the skin, but I'll try a different method and see if I can get it closer to the skin's color while still keeping the appearance of steel. Stay tuned. JoePlay (talk) 01:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think I got it this time! =) Check out preview #3. JoePlay (talk) 01:28, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Done! To explain what I meant by different methods, with the first method I was putting a gold layer (same as the skin color) on top of the original gray steel image, then making the gold layer semi-transparent so that the shape and texture of the steel was visible. With the second method, I used the image I made with the first method and individually selected the "flat" area (between the diamonds) and filled it 100% with the skin color. I was afraid that method would cause the diamonds to be less visible to the point that it lost its steel appearance, but fortunately I was wrong as you can see. =) As always, if you need anything, just let me know. JoePlay (talk) 01:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool, thanks for the main page mention. I deleted preview #1 and #2 but left #3 of course. Feel free to delete it if/when you take down that main page announcement. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 02:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE:User of the Month Oh, that's awesome. Thank you very much. It means a lot.-- BlueDevil Talk 00:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Re:UotM OMG! Thanks, I haven't been that active lately :( Im gonna go edit some pages :) Colo :Thanks!